Liquid crystalline materials, because they can be manipulated between light scattering and light transmissive modes in response to applied electric fields, find use in a variety of display devices. These materials, which may have either positive or negative dielectric anisotropy, are generally classified as nematic or smectic. A particular type of nematic liquid crystals, referred to as chiral nematic, has the ability to selectively reflect one component of circularly polarized light. In the chiral nematic phase, which is synonymous with the cholesteric phase, chiral molecules form very thin layers of aligned molecules, the alignment in one layer being at a slight angle from that in an adjacent layer, and the alignment in a stack of such layers forming a continuous helical pattern.
Many known liquid crystal display devices make use of liquid crystalline materials dispersed in polymeric matrices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,047, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a liquid crystalline material, preferably nematic, of positive dielectric anisotropy dispersed in a polymeric encapsulating medium such as polyvinyl alcohol. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,771, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a light-modulating liquid crystal display material that contains liquid crystalline microdroplets dispersed in a thermoplastic resin, the microdroplets being of a size effective to scatter incident light when the optical axes of the microdroplets are randomly aligned. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,528, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a light modulating material that includes a liquid crystalline material dispersed in a cross-linked isocyanate material, preferably a polyacrylic urethane. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,670, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an information recording layer in which a liquid crystal phase is dispersed in an acrylic or methacrylic resin having a molecular weight of 25,000 to 100,000.
PCT/WTO 97/04398, entitled ELECTRONIC BOOK WITH MULTIPLE DISPLAY IMAGES, discloses the assembly of multiple electronically written display sheets into a “book.” The reference describes prior art techniques for forming thin, electronically written pages, including flexible sheets, image modulating material formed from a bi-stable liquid crystal system, thin metallic conductor lines on each page, and transparent conducting polymers formed over the light modulating material.
Co-pending, commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 09/379,776, filed Aug. 24, 1999 for FORMING A DISPLAY HAVING CONDUCTIVE IMAGE AREAS OVER A LIGHT MODULATING LAYER, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for forming a display on a transparent substrate on which is formed a transparent, electrically conductive coating. A light modulating layer including liquid crystal material in a polymer binder is formed over the electrically conductive layer, and an opaque conductive material is deposited in an imagewise pattern over the light modulating layer in the form of viewable and conductive images. The light modulating layer is effective in a first condition to prevent the viewing of the viewable and conductive images and in a second condition to permit the viewing of the viewable and conductive images. Electrical connections enable an electrical field to be applied across selected ones of the viewable and conductive images and the transparent electrically conductive layer to cause the light modulating layer underlying the selected images to change from the first condition to the second condition and thereby present the images for viewing by a viewer.
There is a need for incorporating electrically addressable displays, in particular, those formed on a thin, flexible substrate, into a wide variety of durable devices, for example, credit cards, telephone cards, signs, clocks, advertising devices, and the like. Such display devices must be able to withstand or mitigate damage caused by, for example, abrasion, impact, and various environmental factors.